


Coming out

by Steph2314



Series: Super Swan [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, How Do I Tag, Super Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph2314/pseuds/Steph2314
Summary: Emma finally comes out to Regina





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still not over Super Swan and probably never will. This is mostly inspired by the graphic I made for SQW.
> 
> http://hyakumamipipupopu.tumblr.com/post/170861141866/swan-queen-week-10-day-7-superhero
> 
> I did change a bit though.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Emma stood by the door, leaning against the doorframe watching her girlfriend type in a superhuman speed in her laptop, it was probably one of Emma’s favorite looks on Regina. Full concentrated in the work in front of her, re-reading and typing at the same time. Emma was sure the brunette has her own superpowers as well.

Knocking lightly and a soft hey just not to scare the woman, Emma entered her office but didn’t quit worked and the brunette jumped startled and looking at Emma she left a gasp, quickly taking off her glasses.

”Emma” the brunette scold.

“I’m sorry” the blonde chuckle “I didn’t mean to scared you” she walked towards the brunette desk, when she was next to Regina she lean on the desk “I’d of checked with your assistant but she left like five hours ago along with everyone else in the building” she wasn’t trying to accuse or anything but she knew she had to let her know it was late even for her.

“I’m sorry” Regina said genuinely as she stood up in front of Emma

“It’s ok” Emma shrugged “I did checked on your assistant and said you were working and wanted no interruptions which mean you’d have stayed here all night if I don’t intervene” she put her hands on Regina’s waist and pull her gently towards her.

Regina chuckle and lean forward and kiss her girlfriend “I’m sorry. I lost track of time”

Emma stood up but keep hold of her girlfriend “Now I know this is important and you want another Grammy for writing award but you also need to eat, rest and spend time with your amazing girlfriend”

Regina roll her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile “It’s called a Pulitzer Prize” she idle played with the collar of the blonde’s shirt “It requires a lot of research I’m not dropping the album of the year”

“Really?” Emma smirk “Because I happen to know a great rapper who would totally blow the charts in the music industry with her first album”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head “I still can’t believe you remember that”

“How could I even forget?” The blonde chuckled.

“It was your fault” the brunette accused with a smile she couldn’t hide.

“How was I to know that on our first date there was going to be a Karaoke contest? And that Regina Mills was a serious and total competitive freak” She chuckled “Besides the chef owed me a favor and with you winning that contest we had a free meal”

“Idiot” Regina just roll her eyes again but the smile never went away, she couldn’t help it, Emma always makes her smile effortlessly.

“Also it was what settle it for me” She smile brightly and Regina looked at her surprise.

“Settle?”

The blonde nod “When I first saw you I knew I had to take you out but after that amazing performance I knew I didn’t have to let you go”

Regina looked at her speechless with nothing but adoration for the blonde in front of her.

“We should go back soon and defend our championship” Emma added.

Regina chuckle and suddenly stop, looking at Emma a bit afraid “We didn’t have plans right?”

Emma smile and peck the brunette “No, don’t worry” she took a step back, holding her girlfriend hand, as she took Regina’s bag made their way to the exit “But we should get going”

 

* * *

 

 

She knew Emma wasn’t mad at her but she knew her well to know something was on her mind, it scared her, she knew sometimes she got so invested in her work she forget about other important things. It wasn’t the first time the blonde had to practically drag her out of her office for a date and even though Emma has assure her over and over again that it wasn’t a deal-breaker she still was afraid the blonde might reach her pick and knew she couldn’t take it anymore and realize that maybe she wasn’t enough the trouble.

“I’m so sorry Emma” Regina tried to apologize again as they entered her condo. The ride wasn’t uncomfortable but it was quite and she knew Emma was holing something back “I…” the rest of her apology was forgotten as she took a look in front of her, in the middle of the living room there was a table set for two, candles and a single rose in the middle.

Being in the last floor of one of the biggest building in the City has its perks and along with the dim lights the view outside the widows and the see-through selling where you can watch the starts make the whole view more romantic, she was speechless and can only respond when Emma started to take her coat.

“Emma?” was the only thing she could say as she look at the blonde.

“You like?” Emma asked with a bright smile as she took the brunette hand and led their way to the table. Regina was amazed to say the least. Emma often surprise her, either sending flower to her office or dropping during working hours because ‘she happened to be close by’. But the surprise face slowly turn into one of truly fear as she recall what date it was.

The blonde serve two glasses of wine and offer one to the brunette who could only accept.

“Emma…” Regina stared but the blonde didn’t let her continue.

“Happy Anniversary, Regina” She said smiling and softly clinked their glasses. Regina open her mouth totally intended to apologize but the blonde didn’t let her “Don’t apologize”

“But…” Regina stared and sit down when the blonde pull out the chair for her “You did all this and I was so obsess with work I totally forget” she look at the blonde who sat in front of her with tears in her eyes.

“Hey” Emma said softly “Don’t beat yourself over it ok? Besides I did need you out of here so I can pull this off” she said gesturing around and the food in the table with a gentle smile.

Regina could only return the smile and even though she still feels bad about forgetting the day she was happy to be where she was now.

“Thank you really” Regina said looking once more at the table before looking at the blonde’s eyes “It’s beautiful”

After a delicious dinner that Regina still couldn’t believe the blonde did from scratch, the move to the sofa right below the window where they can see the view. Emma could still see the apprehension on her girlfriend face.

“I know how important your job is Regina. So you have nothing to be sorry for” She tried to assure her again but the brunet wasn’t having it she just shook her head. “You’ve been working on this for more than two years now and I get how important it is for you to actually know the real story behind the hero of The City”

Regina sigh and look at the blonde as she smirk “Well it should be easier if I happen to sit down with her for more than one minute”

Emma laughed. She knew what Regina was doing. Ever since she commented they often worked together on cases the brunet keep asking Emma for some one on one time with the Hero. Regina was determined to write that story and Emma would be more than happy to help but she knew she couldn’t. She didn’t wanted to keep hiding that part of her to the brunet and she was going to do it tonight. She just hopped the brunet could handle it well.

“You know it doesn’t work that way”

“I don’t even know how it is supposed to work Emma” She said a bit frustrated. “All I want is answers and the people deserve to hear her story. How are people going to trust her either way?”

“Well she does save a lot of people on daily basis” Emma retort “Even you” Regina just nod and pout a bit she wasn’t happy not getting her way but she would never push Emma too far as to demand a meeting with Super Swan, that wasn’t their relationship, thou at times they do help each other, being a journalist and a detective. They never demand information out of the other and no matter how much Regina wanted to win her third Pulitzer she would never use the blonde like that. She love her more than a prize.

“Can I apologize now?” Regina asked, changing the topic and she still feel pretty bad about it, it was after all a big day but the blonde just shook her head and took the brunettes hands in her own.

“Remember our 10th date?” Emma asked and Regina nod, she knew where this was going “I was so obsess with the Gold case I totally forgot we had a date. I worked so hard for moths and I was so close to finally catch him” Regina smiled softly, she remember she couldn’t get the blonde to talk or think about something else but the case “You practically drag me out of the precinct and pretty much threaten my boss not to call me while we were on the date or the whole weekend for that matter” They both chuckle.

“I didn’t threaten him”

“Well he was very intimidated by you. Even to this day, he’s scare I will do something to make you comeback and yell at everyone, especially him, if there are no other detectives competent enough to do their job so I can have some free time to spend with my girlfriend” They both share a laugh and Regina looked a bit embarrassed. Emma squeezed the brunettes hand and continue once she had her attention

“We had an amazing time that day. You bothered enough to make a reservation in one of the finest and busies restaurants in the city”  

“It was no trouble” The brunet added and Emma nod and smile, her girlfriend always gets her way.

“I happened to forget about the case during diner but then I ruined it” Emma said still guilty.

“You didn’t ruin anything” Regina said as she caressed softly the blonde cheek. “You finally cracked the case while we watched a movie in this very sofa and you got so excited about it” she smile while watching Emma “You couldn’t stop smiling while you told me about it and that’s when I told you…”

 “To go back to the precinct and catch the bastard” Emma finished for her. Regina nod and lean over to kiss her girlfriend.

“And then you comeback in the middle of the night” Regina said between kisses “And apologized over and over again” Regina deepened the kiss taking the blonde’s head between her hands and crawl over the blondes lap. Not wasting time Emma place her hands on the brunet waist as she enjoyed the kiss.

“I had to make it up to you” They both smile in the kiss, enjoying the moment.

But before they got carried away, Emma broke the kiss.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something”

Regina barely acknowledge her as she start to place kisses along the blonde’s neck and unbuttoning the first three buttons of her shirt. Emma took a big breath, she knew if she didn’t stop her, she will succumb to her girlfriends touch.

“Regina” The blondes aid breathless “I need to talk to you”

The moment she heard the seriousness on Emma’s voice she stopped and straighten up to watch the blonde’s eyes, she was about to get up but Emma stop her. She loved having Regina on her lap and it give her a bit of reassurance. Emma took the brunette’s hands in her own and place kisses along her knuckles on both hands.

“Emma” Regina said softly and a bit tense “What’s going on?”

“Remember when we first meet?” The blonde asked without answering which tense Regina more who only nod. It seems the blonde wanted to keep remember things together and it make her a bit concern were the conversation was heading.

“The day you totally ruined a big story I was working on for months”

Emma chuckle a bit not a bit shocked her lover see it that way “You mean when I rescue you. If I remember correctly and I do” she looked pointedly at Regina “You were about to be discover in one of the most dangerous part of the city. If you were to be found they wouldn’t stop at anything”

“I was doing my job” Regina defend herself poorly, she knew how dangerous it was and how careless she was at that time. She was so focus on having some proof that link the Mayor with the Mafia she didn’t stop and look around for herself until it was too late. But her luck was on her side because before she got trapped in the crossfire the hero of The City manage to get her out of there.

“You were lucky I get to you on time” Emma said softly and carefully watching the reaction of her girlfriend in front.

“You didn’t get…” Regina stopped when she look at the blonde’s eyes. She wasn’t sure what Emma was trying to say.

“I was looking out for you” Emma continue “I knew what you were working on and how dangerous it was. So I followed you” she waited for any reaction but Regina just keep looking at her. “When things got ugly I step in. I didn’t want you to get hurt”

“You…” Regina once again find herself speechless, trying to process what Emma was trying to say to her. She slowly stood up and look the hurt in the blonde’s eyes, but she needed some space right now.

“Regina…” Emma stood up and was about to walk towards the brunet but stop when Regina lift her hand and made her stop, shaking her head, obviously she didn’t want the blonde near and Emma respect that so she just nod and stood there watching the brunet as she start to pace deep in thought.

“So all this time…” Regina find her voice and she look at Emma, the betrayal obvious in her eyes and tone “All this time Emma and you didn’t say anything?” she didn’t mask the hurt she felt.

“Regina” Emma tried again and make a step closer “Please hear me out”

“Why should I?!” She snap “All this time you’ve been lying to me. Why should I trust you?!”

Emma took a deep breath, she was hurt by the brunet’s words. She wasn’t expecting this reaction, she knew her girlfriend was a bit short-tempered and was used to people around her lying to her but this wasn’t like that. Emma would never lied to her of hurt her on purpose.

 “It’s not like that Regina. I never lied to you. I do wanted to tell you” She took another step towards her girlfriend and was happy the other didn’t move. She was clearly hurt by the admission and Emma understood that well, she just needed to explain better and make Regina see it her point.

“Believe me Regina. All this time I wanted to tell you.” She made another step towards the brunet who just cross her arms over her chest, she was hurt but she was willing to hear the blonde “It wasn’t easy for me either” Emma stood now in front of the smaller woman. “All my life I’ve been alone, no one stick around enough. I have no parents, no friends, no family and you know that because I told you. I trust you and I told you things I didn’t told anyone or will tell anyone for that matter” She carefully took the brunets hand on her won and let out a relieve breath when she didn’t pull away and softly run her thumb over her knuckles.

“Remember what I said to you when you were finally safe?” The blonde waited and continue rubbing small circles on the brunette’s hand. Until the older woman nod.

“You told me I should speak with Detective Swan” She finally lift her head and look at Emma with a small smile.

“That’s right” Emma nod “Because I wanted to know me, the real me. Not the hero not Super Swan. Just me. Emma”

Regina stood there just looking at Emma, she knew the blonde enough, at least she still think she knew her. It was however a bit difficult to process this information for her. She had her own suspicions about the blonde when she first meet her but Emma make sure she never found out or stood too close to find the truth. She love Emma that was something will never change for her and she knew Emma love her back, she could see it clearly in her eyes, the way she look at her, like she’s everything worth protecting. She took a deep breath, they do have a lot to talk to.

“Shit!” The blonde exclaimed while looking outside the window.

“What?” Regina asked worried, she too look to where the blonde was looking but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“There’s a building in fire on the other side of The City”

“I guess you have to go then” Regina was about to release her hands from Emma’s but the blonde wasn’t having it and just hold them and pull the shorter woman closer.

“I’m sorry”

Regina could see the remorse and how much she wanted to stay but she would never let Emma made that choice. She just shook her head and took Emma’s head between her hands and gently rub her thumbs on perfect cheekbones.

“Go” She said gently and a small smile on her lips “You go and save them. Then you come back to me and we’ll talk”

Emma smile and lean forward to kiss Regina and whispered and I love you that Regina more than gladly reply with another kiss before the blonde make her exit by the window. That was something she will most likely get used to it. Instead of using doors Emma would just fly away. Regina chuckle to herself, they will definitely talk but nothing much has change, she was still the same idiotic blonde she fell for. But for now she needed a new story to write about if she wanted another Grammy for writers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did change a bit. I can't really see Regina as a P.I but more as a journalist, someone like Lois Lane for sure a a badass women in charge. And of course everything I said about being friends are just Idiots in Love. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, if you feel like it, leave a comment.


End file.
